


A Very Tipsy River

by raykel455



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykel455/pseuds/raykel455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a message from a VERY tipsy River Song. multi chapter fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Tipsy River

"Oi, Amy! Rory! I think your daughter wants to see us!" The Doctor yelled to his two companions, while pulling levers and pushing buttons like crazy.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? Doesn't she normally leave us a message somewhere or something?" Amy questioned tugging Rory behind her.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "Well, yeah, she did on here. Look!" He grinned and shoved the paper into Amy's face. Huuuuullo sweeeetie! and some coordinates were written sloppily in what could only be River Song's handwriting. Amy handed the letter to her husband, giggling.

"What's so funny about it?" Rory asked and then skimmed the letter. He clasped a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and laughed, "Good luck, mate. You'll need if she's anything like her mother," that last comment earned him a slap on the arm and a "so not true" from Amy.

"Er… What are you two going on about?" The completely oblivious Doctor asked, while parking the TARDIS.

"She's drunk, Doctor. You've got a drunk River Song to handle! And you can barely handle her sober!" The Scottish redhead giggled, opening the doors. "Come on, Rory! Let's leave the Doctor to find our drunken daughter!" Amy ran out of the TARDIS and towards the club with Rory running behind her.

The Doctor sighed stepping out of his ship, realizing what he had gotten himself into. Amy was right. He had a hard time controlling her while sober. He had no idea how she was going to act, but was beginning to get an idea as he saw her heading towards him. Drink in hand, short mini skirt, and a shirt that graciously showed of her cleavage.

He gulped as he heard her calling him. "Sweeeetie? Is that you?" She slurred with a lopsided grin on her face.

Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, the Doctor smiled, "Yeah, River. It's me. I got your message."

"Message?" River looked up at him, clearly confused.

She has got to be pretty sloshed, the Doctor thought to himself with a grin. River rarely forgets anything. "The one you sent me, honey, with the coordinates to this place? Don't you remember?"

"Nooo," River muttered, clearly not listening while she tugged on his arm, "Come dance with me, sweetie?" Not waiting for his answer, she pulled him out on the dance for.

"River!" he gasped, as she lead him through the crowd. Once she found a suitable spot, River wiggled around so she was facing her Doctor. She lightly grinded into him, smirking, moving perfectly in time with the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She slide her arms around his neck. "I missed you, River," he muttered into her hair.

"Me too." she slurred. He could feel her breath on his neck. She pecked him on the lips quickly and then released her hold him. Not remembering that the Doctor still had her by the hips, she tried to take a step back causing him to tip forward with her.

"Oi! You're not going anywhere, Dr. Song," he flirted, tightening his grip on his wiggly archeologist.


End file.
